Stuff:Quest to Stuff Man
by Ze French Kid
Summary: The tale of two teenagers and the quest they had up the mountain, which leads to Stuff Man, the man who knows everything...
1. The Stupid Adventure Prologue

I need you people to read the rest of the chapters! The beginning sucks, I know it myself. Read the rest and you will see that it is good! Review a little bit too! Come on. Give my first story a break.

Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man

Prologue: The Adventure Begins

Characters: Giraffe Kid, Carrot Man

Setting: On the great continent of Stuff Land based in a mythical world, it is always sunny in this land with occasional showers to make the land prosper with greens. The continent is shaped like a giant fish, and the great Stuffy Sea surrounds the land. Many mountains are on this land and surrounding nations only wish they were as powerful as the Stuffians. The time period is present Earth, but without cars, TV, or any means of communication or traveling devices. They do have stoves, bathrooms, etc.

Plot: These two teenagers (Carrot Man (Age: 16) and Giraffe Kid (Age: 14)) are bored and want to find something to do.

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid, why do we have to go outside all the time?"

Giraffe Kid: "My mom likes to keep the house clean so she does this stuff."

Carrot Man: "Oh yeah… well what are we supposed to do?"

Giraffe Kid: "I don't know…"

Carrot Man: "Hmm…"

Giraffe Kid: "Stuff?"

Carrot Man: "What?"

Giraffe Kid: "I don't know! Let's do stuff!"

Carrot Man: "Wait!!"

Giraffe Kid: "What?"

Carrot Man: "Let's go find Stuff Man! He knows stuff! He'll tell us what we can do!"

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah this will be awesome!"

Carrot Man: "You know it man!"

So the quest to find Stuff Man begins, but these questions remain.

Will they make it to Stuff Man?

Who is this Stuff Man?

Why are they weird and have freakish names?

Why do we care?

Why do I even ask?

Stay tuned for the first epic chapter in Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man


	2. The Crazy Mountain Elf

Chapter 1: The Crazy Mountain Elf

Characters: Giraffe Kid, Carrot Man, Crazy Kid otherwise known as Glarples or Kinl

Setting: On Stuff Mountain, it is close to Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid's village. Stuff Mountain is the largest mountain in Stuff Land. For some reason it is not cold at the top, it is actually quite warm. Legends have said there is a man at the top of the mountain who is wise and knows everything…

Carrot Man: "Uhhhh… I'm tired can we take a break?"

Giraffe Kid pulls out a map

Giraffe Kid: "Not until we make it to the spot that's a quarter way up the mountain"

Carrot Man: "Shoot!"

Carrot Man sits down

Carrot Man: "Well I'm taking a short break anyway!"

Giraffe Kid: "Whatever, but we don't have all day to get up to the safe spot. When night time comes, the animals will attack us!"

Giraffe Kid sits down and lands on a rock

Giraffe Kid: "OW!! STUPID ROCK!!"

He kicks it over a ledge

Carrot Man: "Well, this sucks. I don't think we'll get there unless there is a short cut…"

"WHO THREW THIS ROCK AT GLARPLES!! GLARPLES!!"

Carrot Man gets up really fast and backs up while Giraffe Kid ran but tripped over another rock

"Glarps is going to do something… Very…"

Just then a huge hand grips over the ledge of the cliff. A creature came over the ledge and stood up and they saw a giant elf wearing a green tunic and a green hat with a sword and shield on its back. It had crazy eyes and it opened its mouth with these huge deformed teeth inside

Crazy Kid: "GLARP!!"

Giraffe Kid laughed really hard and Carrot Man was scared out of his mind

Stops laughing

Giraffe Kid: "Whew… I'm sorry. I'm Giraffe Kid and this is my buddy Carrot Man, do you know where Stuff Man lives? Can you show us the way?"

Crazy Kid: "Glarps will show you where Stuff Man lives!!"

Giraffe Kid: "Great! Let's go!"

Crazy Kid: "Glarples?"

Carrot Man: "Why do you say gargles, or uh… whatever it was, all the time?"

Crazy Kid: "Glarples name is Crazy Kid which is Glarps for Stuff Man which name is Glarples with this kid who had a fire hydrant on his back and jumped off a diving board! Glarps!!"

Carrot Man: "…"

Giraffe Kid: "…"

Carrot Man: "Yeah. This is weird."

Later, they finally got Crazy Kid to listen to them and they went to go find Stuff Man. I was shocked when Crazy Kid listened, but I guess anything is possible.

Chapter 2 holds all the answers...


	3. Anything Is Possible

Chapter 2: Anything is possible… I hope…

Characters: Carrot Man, Giraffe Kid, Crazy Kid/ Kinl, Quiz Show Guy, and Assistant Guy Whiffed. That is his real name!!

Setting: Night time, almost to the safe spot a quarter ways up the mountain.

Carrot Man: "If we wouldn't have taken that way Kinl told us about we would be sleeping!"

Giraffe Kid: "Hey! I thought it was a good path! He marked it on the map!"

Carrot Man: "What? Where?"

Giraffe Kid: "Right here! He marked the fastest way up the mountain!"

Crazy Kid: "Glarps!!"

At the same time.

Carrot Man: "Shut up!!"

Giraffe Kid: "Shut up!!"

Carrot Man: "Ugh! If I hadn't of came I would be eating food and reading my book right now!"

Giraffe Kid: "WELL IF I HA-"

"Grr… OWHOOO!!"

Everyone froze as a pack of huge lion wolves stepped out of the trees

Giraffe Kid: "Holy…"

Kinl: "Glarples."

Carrot Man: "Crap."

Giraffe Kid: "RUN!!"

Everyone was running as fast as they could, suddenly Carrot Man saw a cave.

Carrot Man: "Get in the cave!"

Giraffe Kid: "Okay!"

They all ran in the cave and the lion wolves were waiting for them outside

Carrot Man: "This is not good."

Kinl stood up with his sword and shield in hand and stepped outside with a brave word to set the moment, "Glarps" as he left to go fight.

Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid pushed a boulder in front of the opening so the lion wolves couldn't come in.

Carrot Man: "This is not good."

Giraffe Kid: "I know this sucks!"

Carrot Man: "Wait, the wolves are leaving!"

Crazy Kid was lying on the dirt with the moonlight shimmering on his sword. Blood was all over his tunic and shield while Crazy Kid smirked and said, "Glarples wants you to tell Stuff Man that Glarps risked his life to save you two… He wants you to make it to Stuff Man. That is Glarps last wish. Please… Find… Stuff Man…" Kinl's hand fell and Carrot Man said a few words for him but was interrupted by a light coming from the cave.

Giraffe Kid: "That's awkward."

Carrot Man: "Yeah, let's check it out."

As they went into the cave, the light got brighter until they stepped into a giant opening with lights flashing on all the walls. They looked up at a huge glowing sign labeled _**QUIZ SHOW: ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE**_

Carrot Man: "Uhh…"

Giraffe Kid: "What is this all about?"

Mr. Quiz: "HI!!"

A happy faced guy with curly hair came towards them and was waving something in the air.

Mr. Quiz: "You know what these are?"

Giraffe Kid: "No."

Carrot Man: "I don't care."

Mr. Quiz: "Me neither!"

The guy threw them in the air as another man behind him picked them up and threw them away.

Mr. Quiz: "I'm Mr. Quiz! I run this quiz show here and I want you to be in it!"

Giraffe Kid: "Um, we really have to-"

Mr. Quiz: "SIT DOWN! HAVE A SEAT!"

He pushes Giraffe Kid into a chair and chains and belts wrap around him and a huge electric stick starts to point at him

Giraffe Kid: "What the heck is this thing!? Get me free Carrot Man! HELP!!"

Mr. Quiz: "HAA HAA HAHAA!! Help me Carrot Man! Please Mr. Man, take part in this quiz show and he might be set free! HEE HEE HEHEE!!"

Carrot Man: "Might be?"

Mr. Quiz: "Yes, if you win he will be set free, but if you lose… HE WILL DIE! AND SO WILL YOU!"

A chair comes out of the ground and straps Carrot Man in and needles pin into his arm and inject a liquid.

Mr. Quiz: "The quiz show is set for ten minutes. That's how long it takes for the liquid to kill you. If you escape you will die in a short period of time anyway! So what do you have to lose?"

A booth comes out of the ground and the chair releases him. A timer also goes off and there is a buzzer in front of Carrot Man

Carrot Man: "Dude, this is insane!"

Mr. Quiz: "Don't worry, I promise I will cure you if you win, but I'll say, I like games better when bets or risks are added! HEE HEE HEHEE!"

Will Carrot Man win this messed up and twisted game show? Find out in the next chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man!


	4. The Deadly Quiz Show

Chapter 3: The Deadly Quiz Show of Hard Questions

Characters: Carrot Man, Giraffe Kid, Mr. Quiz, and Whiffed

Setting: Still a quarter ways up the mountain, in a cave, and its night time. A deadly quiz show is taking place.

Mr. Quiz: "First question! What is my assistant's name?"

Carrot Man: "Uhhhhh… Um, Ugh…"

Carrot Man looks at Whiffed's name tag and it said Whiffed.

Carrot Man: "Whiffed?"

Mr. Quiz: "Correct"

Carrot Man: "Yeah this is easy!"

Mr. Quiz: "Question two!"

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid I'll set you free in no time!"

Mr. Quiz: "When was the peanut butter sandwich first invented?"

Carrot Man: "…"

Giraffe Kid: "Oh crap…"

Carrot Man: "1992?"

Mr. Quiz: "Sorry, but that was the wrong answer"

Carrot Man: "CRAP!!"

Mr. Quiz: "The real answer is… Sometime during the Great War 4"

Carrot Man: "How was I supposed to know that?"

Mr. Quiz: "Oh, sorry Mr. Man, I thought that was an easy question. I better give you another easy one."

Carrot Man: "Okay…"

Mr. Quiz: "Question three! What-"

Carrot Man: "Wait!"

Mr. Quiz: "What?"

Carrot Man: "How many questions are there?"

Mr. Quiz: "21"

Carrot Man: "Oh, okay. Continue."

Mr. Quiz: "Question… Oh! Three! What is the first border line made for our country?"

Carrot Man: "All of it?"

Mr. Quiz: "… Correct!"

Carrot Man: "Sweet"

Giraffe Kid: "Whew…"

Mr. Quiz: "You need at least 13 questions right to win this. You have 2/3, keep it up."

Giraffe Kid: "Good."

Carrot Man: "Yeah, I'll keep getting them!"

Mr. Quiz: "Question 4"

Giraffe Kid: "Keep it up Carrot Man!"

Carrot Man: "I will!!"

Mr. Quiz: "Who was the first person to see Stuff Man?"

Carrot Man: "… Can I use a life line or something?"

Mr. Quiz: "Yes, but only one."

Carrot Man: "Okay, I think Kinl/ Crazy Kid saw Stuff Man first!"

Giraffe Kid: "Oh no…"

Mr. Quiz: "You are… Correct!"

Carrot Man: "YES!!"

Mr. Quiz: "Good, good, good. It seems like you are ready for the multiple choice questions! But let me warn you! They get harder!"

Carrot Man: "I'll be fine."

Mr. Quiz: "Ha ha ha!! Such confidence!! Question 5! What is Giraffe Kid's sock color right now?"

Carrot Man: "What?"

Carrot Man looked but he couldn't see his socks.

Mr. Quiz: "A: Blue

B: Purple

C: Pink

D: White"

Carrot Man: "D?"

Mr. Quiz: "Correct! You are good at this Mr. Man!"

Carrot Man: "Yeah, I just rock."

Mr. Quiz: "Hmm…"

Carrot Man: "What?"

Mr. Quiz: "I'll just let you go."

Carrot Man: "Huh?"

Mr. Quiz: "You are too good."

Carrot Man: "Oh…"

Mr. Quiz: "Here is the cure. Drink it."

Carrot Man drinks it, while Giraffe Kid comes back down.

Mr. Quiz: "Come back if you want to have another challenge…"

Carrot Man: "Uh, we'll think about it."

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah"

As they climbed more up the mountain they realized something.

Carrot Man: "Dude… We forgot about the food."

Giraffe Kid: "Crap! How could we forget that?"

Carrot Man: "Wait? Is that a house?"

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah, let's go!"

Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid knock on the door of the house, but no one answers.

Carrot Man: "Weird…"

Giraffe Kid: "Oops!"

Giraffe Kid accidently turned the knob of the door and it opened.

Carrot Man: "What do you mean oops? How can you accidently turn the knob? I mean-"

Giraffe Kid: "SHH!! There is someone in there!"

Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid slowly walked into the house…

What is in this strange house? Will they get food and a place to sleep? Find out in the next chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man!


	5. House of the Old Geezer

Chapter 4: House of the Old Geezer

Setting: In an old house at night.

Characters: You should know by now.

Voice: "Who is it?"

An old lady came around the corner

Old Lady: "Oh! I didn't expect visitors at such a late hour. What are you doing here? Get in! Get in! Before the animals come!"

Giraffe Kid: "Oh, okay…"

Carrot Man: "Yeah, um… We are trying to find Stuff Man, but we need food and a place to stay for the night."

Old Lady: "Well you can stay as long as you like. I'll go make some cookies."

Carrot Man: "Hey, Giraffe Kid, I don't like the old lady, she gives me the creeps!"

Giraffe Kid: "She is nice! She let us stay here and she is making cookies how bad can she be?"

Old Lady: "The cookies are in the oven. Why don't you sit down by the fire? It gets pretty chilly at night."

Carrot Man: "Thanks."

Giraffe Kid: "Thank you."

Old Lady: "I'm sorry, my name is Flores, and I forgot to introduce myself. What are your names boys?"

Carrot Man: "Carrot Man…"

Giraffe Kid: "Don't mind him; he is always grouchy and ill-mannered. Anyway, I'm Giraffe Kid, thank you very much for letting us stay."

Flores: "You are a kind gentleman; you can stay anytime you want."

Giraffe Kid: "Thank you"

Carrot Man: "Yeah…"

A buzzer goes off in the kitchen.

Flores: "Oh! Cookies are done! I'll just go take them out."

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid, I think something is wrong here… I have… a feeling!"

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man, you are just nervous of old people."

Carrot Man: "What? I am not nervous of old-"

Flores: "Cookies!!"

Giraffe Kid: "Sweet!"

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid!! What if they are poisonous?"

Giraffe Kid runs into the kitchen to find something on the table…

Carrot Man: "Giraffe…"

Giraffe Kid: "Oh my…"

Flores: "I also made sandwiches!"

Giraffe Kid: "Thanks"

Carrot Man: "Yeah…"

After an hour of talking and eating Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man were shown to their room.

Flores: "You can sleep in here tonight."

Giraffe Kid: "Thank you for being so generous to us."

Flores: "You're very welcome, child."

Flores left and Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid fell asleep…

Later on that night…

Giraffe Kid: "Ugh… What time is it?"

Giraffe Kid looked at the clock. It said 5:30. They fell asleep at 12:25, so Giraffe Kid was planning on leaving at 7:00 o'clock. He was tired, but he had to go to the bathroom. He looked around for Flores too, but he didn't see her anywhere. He thought the house was really small from the outside, but on the inside it was huge.

Giraffe Kid: "Ah! There is the bathroom!"

Afterwards he was washing his hands, but he saw something move in the mirror.

Giraffe Kid: "Hello?"

He couldn't think of anything else to say. He finished his washing and saw the shower curtains move. He hesitated, but slowly started to open the curtains. He saw a cut up body and some sort of demon creature eating it. Blood was everywhere on the wall and he could see into the person's brain, heart and other organs inside. He would have thrown up, but he had more important things to do, like run for his life. First he had to get Carrot Man. He ran into the room screaming his head off and shouting something no one in anyway could understand.

Carrot Man: "What the crap is wrong with you??"

Giraffe Kid: "A demon is in the bathroom eating a person! Let's get out of here!!

Carrot Man: "What?"

Giraffe Kid: "Come on!"

Carrot Man: "Okay I'm going, but there is no such thing as a demon."

They ran outside the door when the saw Flores standing there.

Flores: "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

She turned her head fully upside-down and Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man almost dumped their pants.

Flores: "Cookies anyone?"

Giraffe Kid: "Nu- no thanks…"

Flores: "THEN DIE!!"

The cookies on the plate started on fire on she threw the plate at them. The ground bursted into flames, but Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid dodged it and ran for the door. The old lady transformed into a freakish demon with spikes all over it and ran to the door first. Giraffe Kid remembered the only window in the house was in the attic. If they could escape through there, they would be safe. Maybe…

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man! The stairs!"

Carrot Man looked and saw stairs and he ran as fast as he could up them. Giraffe Kid hit his elbow on a lamp and it lit up. The demon hissed and shrieked from the light. He grabbed a flash light from his backpack and ran upstairs. The window was boarded up and it wouldn't open. Carrot Man took a running kick and it almost broke.

Carrot Man: "One more Giraffe! This is it!"

He started running towards it, but the demon grabbed him and threw him into a wall. The wall had a huge dent in it and Giraffe Kid thought of a plan.

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man! Distract the demon!"

Carrot Man: "Uh, okay!"

Carrot Man waved his arms up and down.

Carrot Man: "Hey ugly! Over here!"

Giraffe Kid ran and stuck the flashlight into the demon's leg (Well, what he thought was a leg) and it went crazy and bashed into the wall Carrot Man crashed into. They jumped out the broken wall and ran as fast as they could up the mountain. The demon pulled the flashlight from its leg, broke it, and chased after them.

Carrot Man: "If we die… It's your fault for trusting this lady!"

Giraffe Kid: "I know! Just run!"

They ran over a busted looking bridge and the demon jumped over the whole thing in one jump. The demon pulled out a spike and started to saw the bridged off of the cliff. They ran back to the other side when one of the bridge's ropes was cut off. Giraffe Kid isn't too strong in his arms so he couldn't climb across and Carrot Man couldn't leave him so he stayed hanging on the last rope. Giraffe Kid's fingers slipped and he fell. Carrot Man reached for him, but he missed. He saw Giraffe Kid fall onto a flat rock sticking out of the wall. Carrot Man jumped just as the rope collapsed and he landed on the rock, but the demon came down too. The demon landed on the rock and the rock slid into the river below. The river was shallow so the rock touched the ground and they stayed above water. The sun was coming up, but the cliff blocked the sunlight. Giraffe Kid's hopes of survival had been crushed. He thought if he got the demon into the light it would die and they could escape. The waves of the river started to pick up and the rock sailed down. The demon threw spikes at them and one hit Carrot Man's chest.

Carrot Man: "UGH!! CRAP!!"

Giraffe Kid: "I'm sorry Carrot Man!"

Carrot Man: "I believe… In demons now… Ugh…"

Carrot Man dropped on the rock and Giraffe Kid dodged more spikes thrown at him. As the rock passed the cliff, the sun's light hit the demon. The demon exploded into flames and they were saved. But Giraffe Kid was worried if Carrot Man would survive.

Carrot Man: "Ugh… Uh! My chest hurts…"

Giraffe Kid: "Sit still… Wait a minute…"

Carrot Man: "Ugh… What?"

Giraffe Kid: "The river isn't going down… It's going up the mountain…"

With luck on there side, Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man survived a demon attack. But will Carrot Man be healed in time? Or will he pass away and never fulfill his and Giraffe Kid's goal? Find out on the next epic chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man


	6. The Medicine Man

Chapter 5: Giraffe Kid's Journey to the Medicine Man

Setting: Half way up the mountain at noon on the river, they stopped at a dock to rest for a while.

Carrot Man: "Giraffe… I want to hear about my dream last night…"

Giraffe Kid: "What was it about?"

Carrot Man: "It was about me resting on this dock… And you went to find a _**medicine man **_in the woods… But…"

Carrot Man passed out and Giraffe Kid had to find this _**medicine man **_before Carrot Man died. Giraffe Kid had no other choice but to go into the woods…

A few hours of searching had Giraffe Kid tired. He looked for hours and had no idea how to get back to the dock. He also had to get back before night time because the animals didn't come to the river, but they killed anyone on contact, especially in the woods. Or he had to find the medicine man before dark and stay at his house. Giraffe Kid got his energy back and started to look around again.

The sun was going down and Giraffe Kid was worried if he would never survive the night if he didn't get back soon. He looked up and saw smoke. If there was smoke, there was fire, and where fire was, were people! Giraffe Kid ran as fast as he could to the fire and saw a little hut with herbs growing in a huge garden. He had found the Medicine Man. He knocked on the door and a man with a cane and a huge beard came out.

Old Guy: "What'd ya want whippersnapper?"

Giraffe Kid: "Are you the medicine man?"

Medicine Man: "Yes I am and who are you?"

Giraffe Kid: "I'm Giraffe Kid and I need you to help my friend, but I don't know how to get back to him…"

Medicine Man: "Where did ya leave him?"

Giraffe Kid: "On the dock…"

Medicine Man: "THE DOCK!!"

Giraffe Kid: "What is wrong with it? The animals don't even come near the river!"

Medicine Man: "You know why they don't?"

Giraffe Kid: "No"

Medicine Man: "Do you even know what the river is called?

Giraffe Kid: "No"

Medicine Man: "The River of Souls is what it's called!"

Giraffe Kid: "What?!"

Medicine Man: "The demons feast on things that come near the river. It only happens at midnight and later though, so we have some time."

Giraffe Kid: "Get the medicine and let's go!!"

Medicine Man: "Hold on… You haven't even told me why or how he is hurt."

Giraffe Kid: "It's a long story, we fought a demon-"

Medicine Man: "A DEMON!! What did it look like?"

Giraffe Kid: "It was an old lady and-"

Medicine Man: "You mean Flores?"

Giraffe Kid: "Yes"

Medicine Man: "So she was a demon huh?"

Giraffe Kid: "Yes, but she stabbed a spike in his chest and the sunlight killed her"

Medicine Man: "The light killed your friend?"

Giraffe Kid: "NO! FLORES!"

Medicine Man: "Oh, couldn't speak it better huh? Sheesh kid"

Giraffe Kid: "My friend is dying, can we hurry up?"

Medicine Man: "Yeah, yeah I'm making the medicine. I'm surprised your friend isn't dead yet."

After another half an hour the Medicine Man was ready.

Medicine Man: "Okay, I brought a map sonny."

Giraffe Kid: "Where is it?"

Medicine Man: "It's in my hands boy are you blind?"

Giraffe Kid: "No, the dock!"

Medicine Man: "Oh, it's to the eastwest!"

Giraffe Kid: "What?"

Medicine Man: "The northeast, sorry…"

After another hour it was dark and the just made it to the docks.

Medicine Man: "Where is he?"

Giraffe Kid: "He is on the dock."

Medicine Man: "Okay sonny, let's take the medicine…"

He put the medicine in Carrot Man's mouth and he swallowed.

Carrot Man: "Ugh… Thanks…"

Medicine Man: "Let's clean this wound up too."

He washed it out with water and other medicines and soaps. Afterwards he gave Carrot Man stitches and some white bandages were wrapped around him.

Medicine Man: "That should do it."

Carrot Man: "Thanks Medicine Man."

Medicine Man: "How did you know where to find me anyway?"

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man had a dream that I would have to find you and heal Carrot Man else he would die-"

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid, I never finished… You didn't come back in my dream… And I was attacked."

Giraffe Kid: "By what?"

Carrot Man: "By… Ghosts…"

Giraffe Kid: "Uh… Carrot Man run!!"

Carrot Man: "Why?"

A ghost breaks the dock in half with one punch and Carrot Man ran with the Medicine Man and Giraffe Kid behind him.

Carrot Man: "I didn't know ghosts could punch!"

Giraffe Kid: "Neither did I!"

Medicine Man: "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! HIYAA!!"

The Medicine Man threw a potion at the ghost and it vanished

Medicine Man: "Whew… That was close… Eh?"

Carrot Man: "What?"

Medicine Man: "Uh, the- the- there's more!!"

Giraffe Kid: "AHH!!"

Carrot Man: "AHH!!"

The Medicine Man got picked up and thrown into the river and smashed into a bunch of rocks. Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man ran up the mountain. Carrot Man saw a log and grabbed it, Giraffe Kid, and jumped on it and went up the river. The log was faster, but the ghosts' hands came out of the river and didn't really do anything else. They kept riding on up.

Giraffe Kid: "We are 3/4 a ways up the mountain!"

Carrot Man: "Stuff Man here we come!!"

With their adventure concluding, will Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid survive any future challenges? Find out on the next chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man!


	7. The Tunnel

Chapter 6: The Tunnel, the Dragon Serpent, and the Lava Train

Setting: 3/4 a way up the mountain at the end of the river on Deathly Silent Lake.

Giraffe Kid: "I can just feel the pressure! This is so much fun!"

Carrot Man: "Wait Giraffe… It's too quiet…"

Giraffe Kid: "You're right…"

Carrot Man: "Wait; is that a cave or something?"

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah… Yeah! You're right!"

Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man headed over to the cave and looked inside.

Giraffe Kid: "This is a tunnel."

Carrot Man: "How can you tell?"

Giraffe Kid: "There isn't any way out of this place and this cave is the only option, so it probably leads to the other side."

Carrot Man: "Yeah, you're right."

Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man went into the tunnel and kept walking. Darkness was everywhere and they couldn't see anything, but all they knew was that the tunnel kept going straight, no turns, hills, or dead ends, it just went straight.

Giraffe Kid: "I wish Flores wouldn't have broken the flashlight…"

Carrot Man: "I know. That thing would be so useful right now."

They kept walking and the air stayed the same. They didn't lose any air and that is why they knew it was leading somewhere. The air was coming from some place and if they were in a cave they would have died from lack of air already. Carrot Man was brave and kept going on, Giraffe Kid was afraid of what was behind the dark veil, but he never lost hope. The thing they started to notice was that the farther down the path they went the hotter it got. Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man were sweating and they wanted to get out of there. A light started to peak out around a corner that Giraffe Kid bashed into. They headed towards the light and hoped the end was near, but the adventure was far from over. Carrot Man was the first to see it. The tunnel leads into a huge underground volcano. Lava was all over the ground and they had to jump across rocks to get to the other side. Giraffe Kid almost fell in a couple times, but Carrot Man was always there to give him hope to keep going on. Giraffe Kid was lucky to have a friend like him. He might be mean and grouchy, but when it comes down to it, Carrot Man was the nicest person you could meet. He would spare his life for yours. Giraffe Kid was grateful for that.

Carrot Man: "Hey, look at this huge open area."

They stepped onto a huge rock and they could see another tunnel, possibly leading out of the cave. They headed to it and the door lighted on fire. The fire came from a huge dragon snake. A dragon snake has red eyes, sharp teeth, huge bat-like wings, but no arms or legs. If one bites you, you will die instantly. The door out of the tunnel had melted shut, but luckily there was an escape route near the top of the lava pit. Carrot Man grabbed a sword and shield from a skeleton on the ground and lunged at the dragon snake. The dragon snake dodged him and bit Carrot Man's shirt and threw him to the ground.

Carrot Man: "Giraffe get out of here! Go up the stairs! I'll catch up with you, I promise!"

Giraffe Kid nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. Giraffe Kid made it to the exit and he saw a huge fireball flying at him. Giraffe Kid jumped the ledge and the fireball destroyed the stair case. Giraffe Kid had to be strong, because Carrot Man couldn't help him this time. Giraffe Kid slowly pulled himself up and looked down. Three dragon snakes were circling around Carrot Man. Carrot Man just stabbed a sword in one of the dragon snake's head, so there was only two left. Carrot Man dodged a fireball from one dragon snake and the other snuck up behind him. Carrot Man swung his sword at the one behind him and killed it. He charged at the last dragon snake and stabbed it in its stomach. It fell on the ground, but it bit Carrot Man's leg. Carrot Man just dropped onto the ground right away.

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man!!"

Giraffe Kid was crying and he wanted to help, but if he jumped he couldn't climb back up. Giraffe Kid had to keep going so he could fulfill their goal to find Stuff Man. Giraffe Kid hadn't lost hope yet. A train was in the middle of the next room he entered. He stepped inside and walked to where the driver would sit, but the driver was gone, and there was a huge wall of lava in front of him. Giraffe Kid jumped at the site of it and tripped backwards over a switch the train flew into the wall of lava, but it was able to withstand it. Giraffe Kid watched the lava go by and thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, he only wished Carrot Man could see this. After an hour the train stopped in the middle of the lava and a crashing noise was heard from the back of the train. Giraffe Kid went back to the third train car and the forth was the last car. The noise had come from in there. Giraffe Kid wasn't stupid, but if he waited the thing inside would attack him anyway, so what was the point of waiting. Right when he turned the handle the lights went out and the windows shut. It was pitch black when he opened the door. Giraffe Kid thought he heard footsteps and was punched in the face. He went flying into the third car, which was a dining car, and flew into a table. Giraffe Kid was stunned. How could he fight an enemy he couldn't see? His opponent didn't know where Giraffe Kid had landed so Giraffe Kid heard noises from a couple tables down. He sat as still as he could and when the footsteps reached his table Giraffe Kid swung his fist and it nailed the enemy into the window. All the windows opened back up and he saw the medicine man.

Giraffe Kid: "Medicine Man?"

The medicine man yelled and attacked Giraffe Kid. Giraffe Kid was getting beat up, and so was the medicine man. The medicine man transformed into a beast that looked like Flores, but was the same size as Giraffe Kid. Giraffe Kid knew what to do. He ran up to the second car and ran up the stairs. He wanted to open the hatch for more light, but he was afraid of the lava. Giraffe Kid opened it and nothing came in. He stepped up and the lava went around the train like the whole train had a shield around it. The medicine man came up and charged at Giraffe Kid, Giraffe Kid thought the medicine man would die from the light, so Giraffe Kid was tackled to the ground and they slid to the edge.

Giraffe Kid: "Why do want to kill me?"

Medicine Man: "You left me behind, and now I'm dead!"

Giraffe Kid was pushed farther and his hair started to burn, because it was out of the shield. Giraffe Kid grabbed the medicine man's face and threw him on his back. Giraffe Kid got up and kicked the medicine man into the lava. He watched him go falling down into the lava and the medicine man's face was melting off. Giraffe Kid didn't look anymore. He was scared and he had to get the train started. He went into the train and the doors opened. He stepped outside and the lava went around him as an arch. It was like a tunnel, but the walls were lava. Giraffe Kid went down the road of destiny.

Will Giraffe Kid survive if Carrot Man is dead, or will Giraffe Kid make it to Stuff Man? Find out in the next chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man!


	8. The Library of Hope

Chapter 7: Libraries, Halls of Dark Mirrors, and Hope

Setting: Down a tunnel with walls of lava, the lava is fading out and Giraffe Kid is almost out of the tunnel.

Giraffe Kid: "I'm almost there."

There was little light at the end of the tunnel because it was night time. When Giraffe Kid stepped outside he felt the wind hit his face. That was a very relieving feeling. Giraffe Kid looked over and saw a library.

Giraffe Kid: "Why is there a library here?"

He headed over to it and went inside. He looked and he saw books everywhere. They went really high up and really far down, they were different colors sizes and some were on the tables. It looked like people were just here, because the books were open and the chairs weren't pushed in. Some were tipped over and it looked like people were running from something. A path of blood was coming from the kitchen. Giraffe Kid was hungry and curious about this thing that is either gone or still in the library. He entered the kitchen.

Giraffe Kid: "Why is there a kitchen in this library?"

This wasn't an ordinary kitchen either, it was huge and it had the best equipment money could buy. He saw many great foods in the cupboard and packed them in his backpack. He also ate a couple boxes of cereal. He looked again at the blood path and it led through another door so he decided to follow it. He was led into an indoor garden. There were many strange plants, but some were dead from lack of water. Whoever worked here didn't water there plants, well, for a long time at least. Giraffe Kid followed the blood path into a huge entryway. He looked up and he saw stairs going up and the blood path went up too. Then Giraffe Kid thought about this. Upstairs, garden, entryway, library, and kitchen. It all made sense. He was in a mansion. That still didn't make Giraffe Kid lose hope. He wanted to defeat this monster that killed, or made these people run away from there home. He went up the stairs. There weren't any lights upstairs, but Giraffe Kid found a flashlight on the ground. It had a little dried up blood on it. Giraffe Kid was afraid, but he had to keep going. The path of blood led downstairs and into a cellar. Giraffe Kid didn't stall, he went right into the cellar without any fear. He was determined to beat this monster for Carrot Man. Giraffe Kid wanted to be strong like him too. He started to get tears in his eyes and he looked around. There was a light switch and he flicked it on. There was only one light, but it was bright. It lit up the whole room and this room wasn't small either. It was huge. Mirrors were everywhere in the form of a maze. Giraffe Kid went into the mirror maze. Luckily the blood path was still there so he could get out if he had to. It also led him to this monster or whatever. Everywhere he looked he saw himself. Occasionally he would crash into a mirror thinking it wasn't there. He reached the end of the blood path. It led into another room and Giraffe Kid stepped inside. Giraffe Kid was shocked to see what was in this room.

Giraffe Kid: "But… this is your mansion? Why are you here? This doesn't make sense!"

Back in the lava tunnel, something was happening.

Carrot Man: "Ugh…"

Carrot Man got up. When the dragon snake bit him the snake was already dead, so the poison didn't kill him. It only made him faint. Carrot Man remembered that he told Giraffe Kid to keep going. Giraffe Kid probably thought he was dead. Carrot Man had to save Giraffe Kid before something bad happened to him. Carrot Man climbed up the wall into the cave and he saw a train. He went on it and the train went forward right away. After a while it stopped right in the middle of the lava. Carrot Man saw the doors open and he thought he was going to die, but the lava formed an arch. He ran down the flaming arch and he ended up outside of the cave. By this time Giraffe Kid was walking down the cellar stairs. Carrot Man ran into the mansion. He looked around and saw a path of blood. He got worried and thought it was Giraffe Kid's blood, so he followed it to the cellar. He found the mirror room and went to the door Giraffe Kid went into. Carrot Man saw the Mr. Quiz and Whiffed. Carrot Man realized that Whiffed was a butler he worked in this mansion, and Mr. Quiz owned it.

Carrot Man: "What did you do with Giraffe Kid?"

Mr. Quiz: "He lost hope."

Carrot Man: "What?"

Mr. Quiz: "I said he had lost hope."

Carrot Man: "What do you mean?"

Mr. Quiz: "My butler and I are too weak to fight you Mr. Man, so we borrowed your friend."

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid?"

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man…"

Giraffe Kid had transformed into dark version of his former self. Giraffe Kid was dressed in all black and had black hair and dark eyes. Carrot Man knew he couldn't persuade him to return to normal; he had to fight him without killing him, but how?

Mr. Quiz: "Seems like your friend found darkness as an ally, instead of you."

Giraffe Kid: "I'm sorry Carrot Man. I thought you died… I gave up… AHHHHH!!"

Giraffe Kid felt like he was being electrocuted. Carrot Man knew that the darkness was trying to take over Giraffe Kid's mind. Giraffe Kid grew a third eye on his forehead. Carrot Man knew that, that was the monster's weak spot. Carrot Man attacked Giraffe Kid, but Giraffe Kid shot a beam out of his hand. Carrot Man flew into the door and the door fell over. Carrot Man attacked him again and was punched in the stomach. Then he was kicked in the face and Carrot Man flew up in the air and Giraffe Kid slammed his leg into Carrot Man's stomach and Carrot Man flew into the ground. Carrot Man looked at the mirrors and he thought of a plan. Carrot Man ran into the maze of mirrors. Giraffe Kid looked at his reflection in the mirrors.

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid, I know you. You never would give up hope. Use the last of your strength to break the evil's grasp!"

Giraffe Kid was struggling and yelling.

Giraffe Kid: "Get out of my head!!"

Demon: "You can't escape kid…"

Giraffe Kid: "AHHH!!"

Demon: "No! He is escaping! I can't hold on…"

Giraffe Kid's third eye lit up and a huge monster came out and the monster was so huge the mansion was crushed and they were outside. The monster only had one eye and Mr. Quiz and Whiffed jumped on top of it.

Mr. Quiz: "Kill them!!"

Giraffe Kid: "You won't defeat us!!"

Carrot Man: "That's the attitude Giraffe!"

Mr. Quiz: "URRR… You stupid children! I will kill you! We can't allow you to stop the Darkest Hour; the world will have to perish! We will then take it over when everyone is weak! If Stuff Man tells you how to stop it, we are screwed, but we have to stop you. We thought that quiz show, Flores, and those dragon serpents would stop you two, but you kids are more of a hassle than I originally thought. The fate of the world rests on this fight. Are you up for it kids?"

Giraffe Kid: "We are!"

Carrot Man: "Giraffe… How can we possibly win?"

Giraffe Kid: "Just don't give up! Let's fight him!"

Giraffe Kid climbed up a tree and the monster attacked him, but Giraffe Kid jumped on the monster and took a pocket knife he had and stabbed it in the monster's eye several times.

Demon: "AHHH!!"

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah!"

Carrot Man: "Whoa…"

Mr. Quiz: "No!!"

Whiffed: "This sucks…"

Mr. Quiz: "DEMON! Come inside me!!"

The demon was fused into Mr. Quiz and Mr. Quiz transformed into a huge demon. A dark energy flew into Whiffed and he transformed too. Whiffed went on top of Mr. Quiz and they formed the ultimate combo, but so did Carrot Man and Giraffe Kid. Carrot Man saw that Whiffed had a weak spot too. Whiffed's weak spot was on his stomach, if they could attack Whiffed, who controlled Mr. Quiz, because Giraffe Kid stabbed his eyes out, Mr. Quiz would be vulnerable. Giraffe Kid grabbed a sharp stick on the ground and climbed up Mr. Quiz's leg, while Carrot Man distracted him. Whiffed didn't notice Giraffe Kid either. Whiffed was then whacked on the side of the head with Giraffe Kid's stick and Whiffed flew onto the ground. Whiffed formed a dark sword in his hand and Giraffe Kid started to dodge Whiffed's attacks. Meanwhile, Carrot Man jumped up on some tree branches and climbed up the tree. He jumped on top of Mr. Quiz, and he punched his fist into the dried, bloody spot. Mr. Quiz screamed and fell to the ground and transformed back to normal. Giraffe Kid had just hit the sword out of Whiffed's hands and Giraffe Kid grabbed it. He charged at Whiffed and he stabbed the sword into his stomach. Whiffed screamed and exploded into dark chunks of matter. Mr. Quiz got up and pulled out a gun and Whiffed's darkness went inside Mr. Quiz's gun.

Mr. Quiz: "It… has… one shot…"

Carrot Man: "Giraffe Kid, I'm sorry we couldn't save the world…"

Giraffe Kid: "Me too…"

Mr. Quiz: "Hee… Hee… You kids out of… hope? You… WILL DIE!!"

Giraffe Kid: "No!!"

Carrot Man: "AH!!"

Mr. Quiz started to pull the trigger, but Kinl came out of the bushes and tackled Mr. Quiz and the gun flew on the tree branch above Mr. Quiz and the trigger got pulled on the branch and shot Mr. Quiz.

Giraffe Kid: "That was…"

Giraffe Kid fainted on the ground. Carrot Man was shocked and ran up to Kinl.

Carrot Man: "I thought you were dead!"

Kinl: "Glarps?"

Carrot Man: "I'm so glad you are here! You saved our lives!"

Kinl: "Glarps thought Glarps should find you and help you find Stuff Glarps."

Carrot Man: "Thank you…"

Giraffe Kid starts to get up.

Giraffe Kid: "Thank you Kinl. You're the best. Please, can you show us the rest of the way to Stuff Man?"

Kinl: "Sure Glarps would! You're Glarpes best friends!"

Carrot Man: "Thanks man!"

Giraffe Kid: "Let's go!!"

With Mr. Quiz and Whiffed out of the way, the rest of the way to Stuff Man seems like a breeze. Kinl is also there to guide the way. How bad can the rest of the way be? Find out on the next chapter of Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man.


	9. The Final Task

Chapter 8: Stuff Man's Temple Challenges of Death

Setting: Carrot Man, Kinl, and Giraffe Kid are walking up a stair case to Stuff Man's Temple.

Carrot Man: "I can't believe we are here."

Giraffe Kid: "I know."

The sun is rising as they make there way up the stairs. Kinl knocks and opens the door. Everyone goes inside.

Kinl: "Glarps is back! Master? Glarps brought people to see you!"

Stuff Man: "Uhh… This early Kinl? Come on…"

Giraffe Kid: "Um, Stuff Man sir?"

Stuff Man: "What?"

Stuff Man stepped outside the door; he had a huge wooden mask on his face and a huge black cloak. Stuff Man was really big, tall, and strong looking. He also had a huge powerful voice.

Stuff Man: "Hold on… I need to take of my pajamas. I'll be right back."

Carrot Man: "What?"

Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man looked at each other with weird looks. They looked around and they saw there were many types of training courses and paintings and artwork everywhere. Books were also everywhere too. Stuff Man stepped outside of the door.

Stuff Man: "Okay kids, what do you want?"

Giraffe Kid almost barfed and Carrot Man was scared. Stuff Man had these spike things coming out of his face and he had lumps on his face too. This is not anywhere near what the kids were expecting. Giraffe Kid stopped gagging and spoke to Stuff Man.

Giraffe Kid: "My friend and I were on a quest to find you, because we were bored and we wanted to see you to see if you could tell us what to do.

Stuff Man: "To let me answer your question you need to take three deadly challenges. Are you up for it?"

Carrot Man: "Dude, we almost died more times than you could imagine and we faced more things than you could imagine too. I think we can handle some stupid death challenges."

Giraffe Kid: "Yeah."

Kinl: "Glarples saved there lives twice, he knows what they faced."

Stuff Man: "This still doesn't change the fact that you will still have to take the challenges."

Carrot Man: "We know."

Stuff Man: "Okay, first question, what is the name of this mountain?"

Carrot Man: "Stuff Mountain."

Stuff Man: "Correct."

Carrot Man: "This is easy."

Stuff Man: "Second question, what is my name?"

Giraffe Kid: "Stuff Man."

Stuff Man: "Correct."

Giraffe Kid: "You're right. It is easy."

Stuff Man: "Third question, can you make it across the death course?"

Carrot Man: "What?"

Giraffe Kid: "Huh?"

The kids looked over and saw a platform over a lava pit. More platforms lead down to the other side and there were scythes, fire shooters, lasers, deadly knight statues, a dragon serpent, and a treasure chest at the last platform.

Stuff Man: "Make it to the treasure chest and your question will be answered."

Carrot Man: "Uh…"

Giraffe Kid: "Carrot Man, we have to do this. If we don't, this would have been pointless."

Carrot Man: "You're right. Sorry, let's go."

They stepped on the platform and jumped across the first gap. The second platform flipped upside-down and they gripped onto the bottom. The third platform had a death statue on it. It had a ball and chain in its hand and it threw it at the kids. They ball missed and flew of the ledge. The ball was so heavy that the statue flew off the edge too.

Carrot Man: "Wow…"

Giraffe Kid: "That was easy."

A huge scythe was swaying back and forth and poison darts were ready to shoot at them if they jumped. Giraffe Kid went back to jump across, but he tripped over a switch and the scythe jammed up and so did the poison darts.

They jumped across and met another dragon serpent. It flew at them and missed and the scythe started up and cut the dragon serpent to pieces. They jumped onto the last platform and four knight statues with laser guns started to shoot at them. Giraffe Kid kicked the gun out of one of there hands and stole the gun and shot all the other knights. They were stunned and Carrot Man kicked them off the ledge. They open the treasure chest to find a piece of paper, but nothing was written on it. All the platforms connected and led to the entrance. They went up to Stuff Man and Stuff Man took the paper from them.

Giraffe Kid: "Are you going to use magic to make words appear on it?"

Carrot Man: "No Giraffe, he is going to make a laser come out of his hand, start it on fire, and the smoke says a message, right Stuff Man?"

Stuff Man: "What? Oh, that's just where I keep the paper. I use a magical device called a pen to right on it."

Giraffe Kid and Carrot Man were disappointed.

Stuff Man: "Oh, don't be sad. Here."

They read the paper and it said: _**You already accomplished your goal from the start. You were doing something all along.**_

Carrot Man: "Wow… I feel dumb…"

Giraffe Kid: "Me too…"

Stuff Man: "Kids, I knew you were coming the whole time, so I sent my assistant Kinl to help you two, but there is something I need you to help me with. A devastating power is coming to destroy the world; I need you to take the villagers up this mountain. The devastating power won't reach this far up. Can you help me?"

Giraffe Kid: "Yes, we can Stuff Man."

Carrot Man: "You can count on us."

The two heroes will have to fight there way up the mountain again, while protecting the villagers. Can they accomplish this task? They could barely stay alive themselves, how are they supposed to protect a village? This will all be revealed in the next book of Stuff, but we will have to go to the future for now, and see what happens when two kids eager for adventure find out about a legendary treasure: The Blue Piece.


End file.
